1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a utility vessel with a holding means which is arranged between a base element and a vessel portion and more particularly to a utility vessel which includes a projection which is arranged on the vessel portion and which at least partially narrows, and a receiving means for the projection, the receiving means being arranged on the base element.
It is frequently desirable for utility vessels such as for example goblets or glass, porcelain or crystal drinking vessels or vases to be permanently or also releasably provided with a robust and durable base portion.
The combination of a metallic base portion and a fine glass, crystal or porcelain vessel permits the unspoilt consumption and enjoyment of high-quality fare, in particular drinks, while the vessel can be robustly handled by virtue of the strong stable base portion.
When there is a releasable connection between the base portion and the vessel portion, the operation of cleaning the utility vessel can be effected independently of each other and separately with the respectively necessary degree of care for each portion. In that case moreover the risk of damage due to the cleaning procedure, as for example in the case of long-stem glasses or in the case of sensitive porcelain goblets, is greatly reduced.
Even if damage should occur after a prolonged period of use, in principle, with a releasable connection between the base element and the vessel portion, it is possible for only the damaged part to be the subject of separate subsequent purchase.
Furthermore, in other areas involving vessels of plastic material or synthetic resin, for example in the sporting or camping sector, it is possible to manufacture combinations which are designed to save space, such as for example by virtue of using a base element and a vessel portion which can be fitted one into the other.
2. Discussion of Relevant Prior Art
For the foregoing reasons and for further reasons which are not set forth herein, there have already been many attempts to provide a utility vessel with a suitable holding means between the vessel portion and the base element.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,866 describes a vessel portion with a screw carried thereon, and a base element with a corresponding screwthread. The multiple rotary movement required for joining the two parts together can be tiresome and tilting of the screwthread, with subsequent damage, cannot be excluded.
U.S. Pat. No. 782,710 and British patent 424 509 show utility vessels with a conical projection on the vessel portion and crown cork-like, lateral, flexurally elastic grippers on the base element. In that case, the two parts are joined together by means of a force which urges the flexurally elastic grippers to the side and which, after passing beyond the maximum deflection thereof, allows them to engage over the conical projection. A disadvantage with that embodiment is that the necessary holding force which acts on the vessel portion requires a minimum force when the projection is inserted. The same flexurally elastic grippers must securely hold the vessel portion, on the one hand, while, contrary to that requirement, they must nonetheless permit easy insertion. It is precisely when using sensitive materials such as porcelain or crystal glass therefore that the utility vessel can suffer damage or be insecurely held.
French patent 539 384, in relation to a utility vessel, describes a bayonet-like configuration for the projection on the vessel portion and the receiving means of the base element. A disadvantage with that design is that the projection has to be fitted into the receiving means precisely and at the correct angle, for joining the two parts together. furthermore, that arrangement does not provide for coupling the base element and the vessel portion together in rigid angular relationship so that rotational movement of the vessel portion relative to the base element can result in the holding means being unintentionally released.
European Patent EP-A1-400 358 describes a holding means in the form of clamping jaws on a base element, which clamping jaws bear laterally against a cone part of the vessel portion and which can be tightened in the axial direction and which can then hold the cone part in a radially and axially stressed condition on the base element. Clamping chuck arrangements of that kind can produce extremely high forces and the operation of firmly tightening the clamping jaws can accidentally result in the projection being torn off the vessel portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 973,102 describes a projection which is fixed to the vessel portion and which is inserted into a receiving means arranged on the base portion so that a pin can engage perpendicularly through the receiving means behind an annular tapering region. A fixedly defined fit for the vessel portion cannot be guaranteed by means of a pin engaging behind the tapering region in that way.